


Sherlock Holmes oder Leg dich zu mir

by Samstown4077



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (1984 TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 10:15:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/951895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samstown4077/pseuds/Samstown4077
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holmes, Lestrade und Watson haben sich in einen Drogenring eingeschmuggelt. In der Nacht vor dem Zugriff liegen alle da und schlafen, während Holmes die Nähe von Lestrade sucht. Holmes/Lestrade, Fluff, Slash, Sweet Lovemaking, M/M, One-Shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlock Holmes oder Leg dich zu mir

Als die Sonne untergegangen war, waren Sie alle vier völlig erschöpft auf ihre Matratzen am Boden gesunken. Mehr hatte die drittklassige Absteige in der sie gelandet waren nicht zu bieten.

Um einen Drogenring zu sprengen, der im Verdacht stand mehrere untreue Mitglieder umgebracht zu haben, hatte Holmes vorgeschlagen sich als willige Helfer einzuschleichen. Drei Monate hatte er die Vorarbeit geleistet um sich das Vertrauen von einem der höheren Mitglieder zu erschleichen. In diesen drei Monaten hatten weder Watson noch Lestrade ihn oft gesehen. Er war beinahe wie vom Erdboden verschluckt und kurz bevor er wieder Kontakt mit ihnen aufnahm, hatten sie befürchtet er wäre enttarnt worden und umgekommen.

Das Gegenteil war der Fall, er hatte sich als Führer einer Bande dargestellt, die unbedingt willig war sich in das Drogengeschäft einzumischen und auch bereit war nicht vor brutalen Möglichkeiten zurückzuschrecken. Einer der ersten Aufträge von Holmes war es daher, einen aufstrebenden Konkurrenten um die Ecke zu bringen. Was nicht nur Holmes sondern vor allem Lestrade in ein Dilemma brachte. Natürlich konnte man den Mann nicht wirklich töten, aber es musst so aussehen. So organisierten sie eine passende Leiche aus der Gerichtsmedizin, nahmen die Zielperson in Gewahrsam und schafften Sie von der Bildfläche und später außer Landes. Der Organisationsaufwand war gigantisch und ein Entdecken wäre für Holmes tödlich gewesen. Am Ende konnte Holmes eine Leiche mit eingeschlagenem Schädel präsentieren und stieg damit eine Stufe höher.

Nach drei Monaten war man bereit ihn und seine drei Helfer – Watson, Lestrade und Sergeant Henderson, Lestrade bester Mann – in den Dunstkreis der Drogenkuriere aufzunehmen.

So kam es, dass Sie alle vier, an einem Abend in einem Saal mit weiteren sechs Helfern landeten und dort die Nacht verbringen mussten. Tagsüber hatten Sie Schwerstarbeit bei der Verpackung der Drogen geleistet, die am nächsten Tag auf ein Schiff verladen werden sollte. Der Tag an dem Lestrade den Zugriff plante.  
Aber für diesen Tag, sanken sie alle in einen tiefen Schlaf in der Hoffnung, dass am nächsten Morgen alles gut gehen würde.

Es war das leise Knarren einer Bodendiele die Lestrades leichten Schlaf unterbrach. Ohne sich zu rühren öffnete er die Augen und lauschte in die Dunkelheit. Stille. Er blickte hinüber zu Watson und Henderson die etwa drei Meter von ihm auf zwei Matratzen lagen und beide tief schliefen. Aus einer anderen Ecke des Raumes hörte er leises Schnarchen, alles schien zu schlafen. Ein paar Minuten lauschte er noch, dann begriff er, dass jemand im Raum war, der nicht schlief. Jemand bewegte sich, er konnte es nicht hören, aber er wusste es. Als er einen Windhauch hinter sich fühlte, widerstand er seiner polizeilichen Ausbildung aufzuspringen um denjenigen niederzuringen. Also lauschte er weiter, wartete gespannt. Die Faust geballt, falls es zu einem Angriff kommen würde. Da spürte er wie jemand auf seine Matratze zutrat und sich geschwind aber lautlos neben ihn legte.  
Erschrocken wollte sich Lestrade umwenden, aber ein Griff an seiner Schulter hielt ihn davon ab. Es war der vertraute Körpergeruch des anderen Mannes der in seine Nase kroch und ihn entwarnte. Eine Hand schob sich unter seine Decke, tastete nach seinem Unterarm, drückte ihn kurz, „Schhh,“ flüsterte es leise in sein Ohr. Holmes.

Holmes hatte sich hinter Lestrade unter die Decke gelegt, sich an ihn gedrückt und verharrte mit ihm nun ohne sich zu bewegen oder weiter Worte an ihn zu richten, die warmen Finger um den Arme gelegt.  
Lestrade war die Nähe von Holmes nicht unbekannt, sie war ihm sehr vertraut. Bereits seit längerem pflegten beide eine stille Affäre, die ohne große Worte auskam und auch ohne große Worte begonnen hatte.  
Immer wenn Holmes danach war, suchte er Lestrade zuhause auf, nicht selten in der Nacht, und kroch zu ihm ins Bett. In manchen Nächten wollte er einfach nur neben ihm liegen, die nähe des Polizisten spüren oder von ihm gehalten werden, in anderen Nächten, suchte er mehr. Lestrade wusste nie, wann er was suchte. Lestrade ging nie zu Holmes, er kam immer zu ihm.  
Nur selten, wenn ihn sein Bedürfnis am Tag überfiel, schickte er ein Telegram an Lestrade, wenn er erschien, zog er ihn in sein Schlafzimmer, übersäte ihn mit Küssen und zarten Berührungen, und Lestrade tat das selbe. Manchmal schliefen sie miteinander, ausgiebig und zart. Aber nicht immer, manchmal zog Holmes einfach nur die Linien seiner Adern mit den Fingern nach, lauschte Lestrades Herzschlag.

Lestrade hatte lange nicht begriffen, was Holmes wirklich von ihm wollte, aber mit der Zeit verstanden, dass Holmes einfach nur Nähe suchte, Zärtlichkeiten. Es schien als wollte er Zärtlichkeiten verteilen und entgegennehmen, die er in der realen Welt sich und anderen versagte durch seine kühle und präzise Art.  
Warum Holmes sich damit eines Tages an ihn gewandt hatte, konnte Lestrade nur vermuten. Es hatte sich einfach irgendwann ergeben. Lestrade hatte Holmes um Hilfe in einem Fall gebeten und nachdem sie zwei Stunden in den Räumen von 221b darüber gesprochen hatten fand sich Lestrade am Ende im Bett des Detektivs wieder, nackt und zitternd von seinem Höhepunkt. Der Sex war nie schnell, nie harsch, er war immer zart, süß und intensiv.

In manchen Phasen kam Holmes mehrmals pro Monat zu ihm, dann wieder gar nicht. Spürte Lestrade Lust in sich aufsteigen ging er nie zu Holmes, denn er wusste er würde ihm nicht helfen können, das war eine unausgesprochene Abmachung zwischen ihnen. Es war kein Problem für Lestrade, hatte er neben Holmes noch zwei andere Kontakte bei denen er sich das holen konnte, was ihm Holmes nicht geben wollte oder konnte. Schnellen Sex, rau, spontan.  
Aber Holmes war in dieser Hinsicht seine Priorität. Natürlich hätte er Holmes auch abweisen können, was er nie tat, den der Sex mit Holmes war immer aufregend und er schien immer zu spüren, wenn Lestrade eigentlich nicht in Stimmung war oder einfach zu müde. Es ging Holmes nicht wirklich um Sex, es ging ihm um die unverbindliche Nähe, die Zärtlichkeiten. Um die Möglichkeit. In dem Inspektor hatte er genau das gefunden, was er gesucht hatte, wohl auch weil dieser nie irgendwelche Ansprüche anmeldete, nie darüber sprach, nie fragte, warum er mitten in der Nacht wieder verschwand. Nicht das es ihm egal gewesen wäre, er lies die Fragen einfach nicht in seinem Kopf zu, sie würden ihm schaden, der Beziehung. Er konnte gut ohne Holmes sein, wahrscheinlich war es genau das, er mochte ihn, aber er liebte ihn nicht.

 

Mehrere Minuten lang lagen sie so da, unbeweglich, lauschten beide in die Dunkelheit hinein. Alles schlief. Holmes Nähe war für Lestrade immer einnehmend und es war schwer für ihn in dieser Situation – noch nie hatte Holmes seine Nähe in einer Öffentlichkeit wie dieser gesucht – ruhig zu bleiben. Sein Herz schlug schnell und da Holmes andere Hand auf seiner Brust ruhte, wusste er, dass auch Holmes die wilden Schläge spürte. Aber drei Monate waren eine lange Zeit und er konnte sich vorstellen, dass Holmes ausgehungert war. Aber würde er tatsächlich ein entdecken riskieren? Er würde, spürte Lestrade doch wie sich die Hand des anderen unter sein loses Hemd schob und über seine Seite streichelte. Holmes hatte immer warme Hände, was für jemanden der so blass war ein erstaunliches Merkmal war, fand Lestrade.

Die andere Hand schob sich unter Lestrades Kopfkissen und Nacken hindurch und tastete vorsichtig nach seiner Stirn. Die langen Finger fuhren in das schwarze kurze Haar von Lestrade, kraulte die empfindliche Kopfhaut und drückte seinen Kopf nach hinten. In dieser Position hatten Holmes Lippen keine große Mühe Lestrades Ohr zärtlich zu liebkosen. Als seine Zunge die Kante entlang fuhr, atmete Lestrade tief ein. Hielt dann die Luft an weil er fürchtete zu laut gewesen zu sein. Da Holmes nicht innehielt und stattdessen seinen Hals und Nacken mit langsamen Küssen überdeckte und dabei in kreisenden Bewegungen über seine Brust streichelte, begann Lestrade langsam und leise wieder zu atmen. Er konnte nichts anderes tun als dazuliegen und die Zärtlichkeiten hinnehmen. Sich umzudrehen wäre zu laut gewesen und er wusste auch, dass Holmes das nicht zugelassen hätte. So blieb Lestrade bewegungslos, regte sich nur wenn Holmes ihn mit leichten Berührungen an Arm, Kopf oder Schulter darum bat. Es war wohl besser so, hatte er doch genug damit zu kämpfen seinen eigenen Atmen zu kontrollieren und nicht ausversehen laut aufzustöhnen.

Holmes leckte über seinen Nacken bis in seinen Haaransatz hinein, wie eine Katze, bevor er über die befeuchtete Stelle pustete. Ein Zittern ging durch Lestrade und Holmes drückte sich fester an ihn um ihm mehr Halt zu geben. Die warmen Finger knöpften unter der Decke gekonnte sein Hemd mit einer Hand auf, schoben es soweit wie möglich beiseite und kratzten sanft vom Hals hinunter zum Bund seiner Hose. Auf dem Weg zurück umfingen seine Finger eine seiner Brustwarzen. Mit der Spitze seines Mittelfingers kreiselte er um das weiche Fleisch was innerhalb kürzester Zeit hart wurde. Holmes ahnte, dass Lestrade es immer schwerer haben würde still zu bleiben, so umfing er mit der anderen Hand sein Kinn und legte ihm die Finger an die Lippen. Dankbar schnappte Lestrade danach und begann daran zu lecken und zu saugen. Als sich Holmes mehrere Minuten so um ihn gekümmert hatte, schob er seine Hand hinunter zu seinem Hosenbund und begann die Knöpfe zu lösen, fuhr dann an seinem Poansatz in den gelockerten Stoff und umfing eine seiner Pobacken. Mit festem Griff begann er die Muskeln zu massieren, drückte sich dabei mit der Hüfte noch näher an Lestrade und da spürte der Polizist zum ersten Mal die harte Erektion von Holmes. Schnell hob er sein Becken ein wenig und half seine Hose bis auf Kniehöhe herunterzuziehen.

Danach lies Holmes kurz von ihm ab um seine eigenes Hemd aufzuknöpfen und seine Hose zu öffnen, die er ein Stück herunterzog. Lestrade atmete schwer und zog das Kissen näher an sich heran, wohlweislich, dass die nächsten Minuten all seine Selbstbeherrschung fordern würden um Still zu bleiben.  
Gerade rechtzeitig, denn da umfingen ihn Holmes Hände wieder, eine legte sich auf seinen Rücken, fuhr seine Wirbelsäule entlang hinunter zu seinem Po, die andere packte seinen Oberschenkel, schob sich zwischen seine Beine. Presste sich so an ihn, dass Lestrade nun deutlich sein vor Erregung feuchtes Glied an seinem Steiß spüren konnte. Mit einer kurzen Bewegung fuhr Holmes damit in den kleinen Zwischenraum von Lestrades Beinen, drückte seine nackte Brust an Lestrades Rücken, umschlang ihn mit beiden Armen fest und begann rhythmisch seine Hüfte zu bewegen. Heißer Atem strömte dabei über Lestrades Gesicht hinweg, liebevolle Bisse vergruben sich in seiner Schulter und jedes mal wenn Holmes nach vorne stieß traf seine Spitze Lestrades Weichteile und löste damit eine Welle der Lust nach der anderen bei ihm aus. Konzentriert versuchte er in den Raum hinein zu hören, aber das einzige was er wirklich hörte waren Holmes sachte Atemstöße, die ihn immer mehr aufheizten und Lust und Wollen in ihm lostraten.

Lestrade warf den Kopf zurück, suchte sein Glied und begann sich langsam zu massieren, gefolgt von Holmes Hand, die sich um seine schloss und damit den Rhythmus vorgab. So war es immer, der Detektiv gab den Rhythmus und das Tempo vor und der Inspektor gehorchte ihm willenlos. Es hatte einige Male gebraucht, bis er erkannt hatte, dass Holmes Art den Akt zu vollführen nicht einfach nur Mittel zum Zweck war, sondern eine Kunst. Eine Kunst aus Langsamkeit und süßem Liebesrausch.  
Wie lange lagen sie schon da? Lestrade konnte es nicht sagen. Zwanzig Minuten, vielleicht kürzer, eher länger. Holmes hatte es nie eilig, nicht mal jetzt, in der Gefahr des entdeckt Werdens, es erregte ihn eher noch, ermutigte ihn, das Spiel der Verführung in die Länge zu ziehen und den Akt hinauszuzögern. Erst als Lestrade bereits schweißnass war und sein Brustkorb sich wild auf und absenkte hatte Holmes erbarmen, erst dann war seine eigene Lust so weit gestiegen, dass er es selbst nicht mehr aushielt und zum zweiten Akt ansetzte.

Irgendwoher zog er eine kleine Flasche, wahrscheinlich aus seiner Hosentasche, mit Öl, schüttete sich etwas auf die Hand. Rieb erst sich selbst ein, bevor er zwei Fingern an Lestrades Gesäßansatz legte und die Poritze unendlich langsam hinunterfuhr. An seinem Ziel angekommen massierten seine Fingerspitzen Lestrades Eingang. Glücklicherweise verschluckte das Kissen sein Stöhnen. Um Energie loszuwerden suchte er mit seinen Füßen nach denen von Holmes und verlinkte sich mit ihnen.  
Kurz davor ihn anzuflehen ihn endlich zu nehmen, führte Holmes zwei Finger in Lestrade. Er war bereits so entspannt und willig, dass er auch ohne Problem Holmes Schaft hätte aufnehmen können, aber zuerst wollte ihn sein Liebhaber mit langsamen Stößen seiner Hand zur nächsten Vorstufe seines Höhepunktes führen.

„Gott, gott, gott,“ murmelte Lestrade ins Kissen, als Holmes die Stelle unter der seine Prostata lag traf und massierte. Wie als wenn er ihn beruhigen wollte, strich Holmes wieder und wieder durch seine verschwitzten Haare.  
Dann endlich spürte er wie Holmes sein Glied nahm und begann vorsichtig in ihn einzudringen. Die flache Hand auf seinem Unterbauch, glitt Holmes harter Schaft in die heiße Enge von Lestrade. Als sein Becken sein Hinterteil berührte hielt er inne, schlang seine dünnen Finger um Lestrades harte Erregung und legte seinen Daumen um die schlüpfrige Spitze.  
Lestrade war am Ende, das Gefühl jeden Moment zu ex- oder implodieren wenn er nicht sofort irgendetwas sagte, brachte ihn fast um. So lehnte er seinen Kopf so weiter konnte nach hinten, griff nach hinten an Holmes Hinterkopf um ihn in seine Richtung zu bewegen und brachte seinen Mund an das was er für das Ohr des Detektivs hielt. „Sherlock,“ leise, eindringlich, flehend.

Er spürte Holmes Mundwinkel wie sie sich zu einem kurzen Lächeln verzogen, dann eine Hand an seiner Kehle und dem Kinn, bevor Holmes die Möglichkeit wahrnahm seine Zunge so tief es ging in den Mund von Lestrade zu stecken und ihn leidenschaftlich zu küssen. Im gleichen Atemzug versetzte er seine Hüften in eine gleichmäßige Stoßbewegung, die simultan an die Hand an Lestrades Phallus  übertragen wurden. Stetig, aber nicht zu schnell, fest aber nicht zu rau. Die Hand an Holmes Nacken krallte sich in sein Haar, Lestrade genoss was mit ihm angestellt wurde. Jeder Stoß brachte eine Welle der Lust und des Verlangens in seinem Körper in Bewegung. Gleichmäßig, ruhig, manchmal etwas langsamer, wenn Holmes seinen eigenen Orgasmus spürte und ihn noch zurückhalten wollte, sogar Stillstand war möglich, dann verfluchte ihn Lestrade insgeheim, weil er wusste der Detektiv konnte dieses Spiel noch lange spielen wenn er wollte. Holmes kannte das genau Tempo das sie beide benötigten um immer auf demselben hohen Level zu sein, und doch nicht hoch genug.

Nach ein paar Sekunden Pause stieß er wieder zu, masturbierte Lestrade mit der einen Hand, umspielte seine Brust mit der anderen. Küsste seine Lippen, seinen Hals, verlor sich in dem süßen Liebespiel bis er nicht mehr aushalten mochte. Er erhöhte das Tempo minimal, verstärkte den Druck seiner Hand kaum merklich, aber genau das war alles was er und Lestrade brauchten, nach all dem Vorspiel und dem genüsslichen Treiben.

Schnell steckte Lestrade sein Gesicht wieder in das dicke Kissen, als sein Körper begann zu zucken und sein Orgasmus über ihn rauschte. So süß, so warm, gemächlich aber intensiv. Er kam lange und zu seinem eigen Erstaunen ohne einen einzigen Ton, nur die Matratze zitterte unter seinen starken Zuckungen.

Kurz darauf spürte er wie Holmes Hände sich in seinem Oberkörper verkrallten, er sein Gesicht in die Matratze presste und seine Füße sich fast schmerzhaft mit denn von Lestrade verkeilten als er unter einem letzten sachten Stoß seinen Samen in Lestrade ergoss.  
Beide still nach Atem suchend verweilten eine Weile in der Umarmung die Holmes keine Sekunde löste, die Fingerspitzen seiner Hand feine Kreise auf der warmen zarten Haut von Lestrade zogen, kleine Nachwellen aus Dank, Leidenschaft und einer seltsamen Art der Liebe an ihn übermittelten, ehe er sich von ihm löste, in aller Stille seine Hose schloss und mit einem letzten Streicheln durch Lestrades Haar genauso still wieder verschwand wie er gekommen war.

Wieder hörte er das Knarren der Diele und dann nichts mehr, außer das tiefe Atmen und Schnarchen der anderen Schläfer. Keiner rührte sich, keiner bewegte sich. Watson und Henderson lagen noch immer so da, wie vor ihrem Liebesspiel, eingerollt in ihre Decken. Als er wieder in der Lage war richtig zu Atmen, säuberte er sich mit einem Taschentuch und knöpfte dann Hemd und Hose wieder zu.  
In seinem Rücken spürte er Holmes und er hätte sich gerne zu ihm umgedreht, aber er wollte keine Aufmerksamkeit erregen, so blieb er liegen und schloss die Augen. Es dauerte nur Sekunden ehe er wieder einschlief.

Am nächsten Morgen weckte die Dämmerung die zehn Männer. Lestrade spürte deutlich das ihm Schlaf fiel als er die Augen aufschlug, als jemand gegen seine Matratze trat. Es war Watson.

„Es geht bald los,“ reichte ihm Watson einen Becher mit Kaffee. Lestrade nickte nur und rappelte sich auf, kurz warf er einen Blick auf die Matratze, aber er konnte keine verräterischen Spuren der Nacht entdecken. Ein paar Flecken, aber die Matratze war ohnehin nicht sauber gewesen. Dann blickte er Watson an, suchte nach einem Hinweis, ob er etwas gehört hatte, aber der Arzt verhielt sich wie immer.

„Sind wir soweit?“ tauchte da Holmes hinter ihm auf. Er schenkte Lestrade nur einen kurzen Blick, und blickte dann zu Watson. Welcher lächelnd nickte.

„In einer Stunde laden wir ein,“ erklärte ihm Watson und damit wussten Sie wann der Zugriff stattfinden würde. Lestrades Verstärkung hatte sich bereits die ganze Nacht in der näheren Umgebung aufgehalten und würde auf ein Zeichen von ihm zuschlagen und die ganze Bande hochnehmen.

„Ich hoffe Sie wissen was zu tun ist,“ richtete Holmes sich wieder an Lestrade. Seine Tonlage war scharf. So wie Holmes stets mit Lestrade in der Öffentlichkeit sprach. Als Antwort darauf lächelte der Inspektor spitz, ein Zeichen an Holmes, dass seine Kritik wie stets von ihm abperlte.

„Vertrauen Sie mir,“ antwortete er im selben Ton und hielt ihm seinen Kaffee hin.

Holmes stechende Augen sahen ihn an, einen Tick zu lange, wie Lestrade wusste, was aber sonst keinem Auffiel. Dann griff er nach der Tasse, nicht ohne dass warme Fingerspitzen die Haut des anderen berührten, „wo kämen wir denn da hin, wenn ich das täte, mh?“

Ende.

Hat es euch gefallen? Ich würde mich über eine Nachricht dazu freuen. 


End file.
